


A (not so) shitty day

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Luffy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top!Law, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: Law has a bad day. Luckily it just needs one Luffy to make it all better.Warning: First attempt at writing smut (and writing in general) so probably super cringy! You have been warned.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	A (not so) shitty day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely One Piece and LawLu fandom.  
> I'm new here (if you don't count the last few months of me lurking in the shadows) but now I finally got the courage to write something myself because LawLu has taken over my life and I wanted to contribute something too.  
> English is not my first language and I know that I have to practice a lot more. So please keep that in mind, there will be mistakes for sure. Feel free to point them out to me, so I can correct them and learn something too!
> 
> Oh and I have literally no clue how AO3 works yet, so sorry if I did something wrong. 
> 
> Now please enjoy my cringy writing!

God or whatever higher being there is must truly hate Law, he is sure. Why else would his life be the shit show that it is right now? Not only did he have to take an extra shift today because one of the surgeons at the Corazon hospital called in sick, making his work day fucking 18 hours long, and if that isn’t already shitty enough, no, it just has to start raining like crazy too, just the moment he sets a foot outside his workplace. The timing almost comical. _Almost_. Because, let’s be real, nothing about that is even slightly funny. It’s more: wanting to lie down on the ground and scream your lungs out-like. But of course that’s only acceptable if you’re a small child. Ha. As if a child could have problems to scream about. Law has though, but the people would see him and think he just lost it completely. He can almost hear his co-workers at the thought. _“It had to happen someday. A human being just can’t function on coffee only and like two hours of sleep every day. Honestly it was a matter of time until he would go insane.”_

_Assholes._

Okay maybe he is being dramatic. But you would be too if you were soaked to the bones and just barley standing upright like Law is right now. And of course it has to be today, when his car is getting fixed. Of _fucking_ course. But that’s just his luck. He wonders why exactly he had spent so much money on his goddamn car when it would just let him down at a time like this. Still, he’s proud of his sports car. It cost him a hefty sum but he earns good money and works his ass off for it too. He deserves to have nice things too, okay!

But his bad mood comes not only from being forced to walk home in the pouring rain at fucking two in the morning. Sure that’s a big part of his current sour mood but what agitates him even more is that he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in over a week by now. His working hours are just crazy lately, more so than normally, and Luffy has class during the day and works at his friends restaurant afterwards to make some extra cash. Law has told him many times that it isn’t necessary, he earns enough for the both of them, but Luffy wants to hear none of that.

And he understands it. Luffy wants to make his own cash, doesn’t want to be dependent on anyone else. And he isn’t with Law because of his above average paycheck, Luffy has told him that many times. Not that Law would ever think that. And he wouldn’t really care either; he likes to spoil his beloved boyfriend after all. But he gets it. It’s just… he misses him terribly. Ten days without his crazy ball of sunshine feels like an eternity. It’s like Law’s battery is drained and the only thing in the world to charge it back up is being with Luffy.

-

Law sighs heavily as he makes his way up the stairs to his apartment. Elevator’s out of order. Yeah sure, all right then, fuck you too world. All he wants now is to take a hot shower and go the fuck to bed right after. Maybe cuddle with Bepo, his fluffy white cat, a little bit too. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

While searching for his keys after he finally made it up the stairs, he stops in his tracks as he notices that the light in his apartment is on. What the hell? Law never forgets to turn it off. He’s too much of a control freak to ever forget something like that. Maybe Penguin and Shachi came by to check on Bepo. Possible. But at this hour rather unlikely.

Now wouldn’t it be hilarious if he had been robbed too? That would be just the fucking cherry on top of the big pile of shit that this day was.

The picture that greets him is not what he expected at all and it makes his stomach do a flip. 

Instead of havoc and knocked over furniture what he sees is a lot more peaceful. Luffy is there, lying on his couch, cuddled up cozily with Bepo. A happy smile graces his pretty face, hidden almost completely with how it’s pressed into the pillow, but still visible. _He looks so gorgeous_ , is all that Law can think as he only manages to stand there, flabbergasted, staring at his boyfriend, who is currently in a deep slumber, right there on his couch. 

Just as he is about to take his phone out and snatch a picture of the adorable sight before him, Luffy opens his eyes slowly, trying to rub the sleep out of them with his knuckles. Law can tell the exact moment Luffy’s vision starts to properly function again. As soon as he focuses on his boyfriend, still standing in the doorway, he’s wide awake. Luffy jumps up faster than should be humanly possible. Or at least he tries to. His legs get caught up in the blanket, making him stumble and fall flat on his face, which earns him a laugh from Law and an angry hiss from Bepo.

“Careful baby,” he comments, half teasing and half worried, “are you okay?”

Luffy isn’t bothered at all though, he’s on his feet again in a second, laughing happily as he jumps on Law.

“Torao you’re back! I missed you soooo much,” he all but shouts as he pounces on Law, who just hardly catches him, steadying him with a tight grip on his thighs while Luffy smothers him with soft kisses all over his face. “Bepo and I waited really long for you to finally come home.”

Law catches his lips in a passionate kiss, feeling a lot more at ease all of a sudden. That’s the effect Luffy has on him. No one else can turn a shitty day like this into a wonderful one without even trying; only Luffy manages to do that. And honestly, Law really needed this today. But still, why is Luffy here? Sure after being in a relationship with him for almost two years Luffy has a key to his apartment. But it’s two in the morning on a Thursday, so…

“Luffy what are you doing here? Don’t you have to go to school tomorrow?” Law eyes him warily, Luffy still clinging onto him like a monkey on a tree. “Shouldn’t you be at home sleeping? Your brothers are going to kill me, you know.”

Luffy makes a face at him, showing him the thumbs down. “Torao you’re being mean! Didn’t you miss me at all? Aren’t you happy that I’m here?” Law can’t help but smile at his boyfriends pouting face. He just looks so adorable like this, Law wants to eat him up right on the spot.

“Besides, I don’t have class tomorrow and Ace brought me here a few hours ago. He said something along the line of ‘goddamnit Luffy, fine I’ll drive you to your creepy boyfriend’s place if that means I don’t have to endure your sulking for even a second longer’.” He mimics his brother, giggling at his own, rather bad, impersonation.

God, how much he loves his silly boyfriend.

“Ew Torao, why are you wet?”

Luffy releases him from the tight embrace then, looking down on his now soaked shirt. Law snorts at that.

“Ah, now you notice. Took you only ten minutes,” he teases. “It’s pouring outside you know.”

Instead of being sulky because of Law’s teasing he just looks up at his boyfriend with big eyes, sympathy in his brown orbs, as he really takes in Law’s appearance for the first time since he stepped into the living room.

“Bad day?”

It’s such a simple question, really. But it warms Law’s heart nonetheless. Because he isn’t really asking if Law had a bad day, he can clearly see that. Hell everyone and their blind grandma could tell how much of a shitty day Law had with just a glance at his face. 

Knowing Luffy, Law can tell that he is asking him if he wants to talk about it or not. That he’s here to listen, if he so chooses to share his day and accepting it, if Law doesn’t want to talk about it at all without pressuring him further. 

Luffy knows that with Law both could be possible. Most of the time Law tends to bottle up his emotions, rather keeping everything to himself. It is a very frustrating habit for his friends he knows that. They worry about him of course but pressuring him to open up just makes him shut down even more. Luffy understood that early on, unlike Shachi and Penguin, who after more than ten years of friendship still make the same mistake. But that’s okay. Law knows they just want the best for him and he is grateful to have such amazing friends. Luffy though could always tell just what Law needs the most, he can sense other people’s feelings like that. Even with Law who is hard to read, he’s been told that many times. He still doesn’t know how Luffy manages to do it but it’s always fascinating to him.

There are these rare days too, where Law just has to let everything out, not even capable to hold his frustration back. The days where he needs someone to listen, someone who cares. And Luffy does care. He cares a whole lot about Law. And he shows it too, with words just like with actions. Luffy just is that kind of person; once he loves, he does so with everything he has. 

Law could still not believe his luck. That Luffy chose _him_ of all people. 

He looks at his small boyfriend with so much love it almost scares him. It’s very unlike him, he always was the serious type, always calm and collected. But with Luffy it’s… different. With Luffy he can’t keep up the façade of being indifferent to everything, like he wants the rest of the world to believe.

“Yes very bad. But it’s already much, much better now.” He smiles at him; cupping his cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb, enjoying the light blush creeping up his pretty face.

“Ew Torao you’re so cheesy.” He tries to make a disgusted face but fails miserably as he can’t control the big smile on his face. Law kisses him again. Just because he can, a quick peck on the soft lips.

“I’m going to take a shower now. We can watch a movie when I’m done, if you’re not too tired?”

There’s no hint of the sleepiness from before anymore as Luffy bounces up and down happily. Wide awake and eager to finally spend some time with his boyfriend. He’s rambling about choosing a movie and that Law should hurry or something as he leaps to Law’s bedroom, already out of earshot mid sentence. 

Law can’t help the soft smile on his face as he makes his way into the bathroom.

-

The hot shower did a good job to wake him up, he feels refreshed and not like a walking corpse anymore. As Law steps out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he spots Luffy on his bed. Wearing nothing but one of Law’s old hoodies, which reaches down to his knees with Luffy’s small frame, making it look like a dress on him. The sight alone does… things to Law. Especially to his dick. He always was a sucker for Luffy wearing his clothes. Law only raises an eyebrow at him though. Luffy really doesn’t need to know how much power he has over him. Not that he don’t knows anyway, but still. Law has a reputation to keep, better not show how smitten he actually is.

Luffy smiles at him cheekily. “You made my shirt wet. And your hoodies are so comfy.” Law shakes his head softly. “Have you picked a movie yet?” He asks while he goes through his drawer, searching for something to wear for himself, when he feels it: A smack right across his butt. He turns around only to find his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed with a sheepish expression on his face.

“Nah, they all look boring. Found something way more interesting…”

Law smirks at him knowingly. “Is that so? You’re such a naughty boy, Luffy.” As soon as the words leave his lips he is instantly rewarded with a slight blush creeping up on Luffy’s face. _God, how is he so fucking cute?_

“No I’m not. I’m a good boy… I can show you.” It comes out as a shy whisper. After such a long time being in a relationship, Luffy still gets all flustered and shy when it comes to sex. Not that Law minds though. It only turns him on more. Makes him want to devour his body, to draw all those sweet sounds out of him.

“Oh yeah? Then show me baby.”

And oh god does he show him.

He slides down on the floor, kneeling in front of Law and tears the towel right off his body, freeing his already half hard cock. The cool air hitting his arousal makes Law shudder but what really gets him going is the view right before him. Luffy, down on his knees, hand already wrapped around Law’s length and the look in his eyes, _good god_ , it’s downright sinful. He looks at Law’s now fully erect cock with such a hunger in his eyes, as if Law’s dick is the only thing capable of sating this hunger.

A low groan leaves the older man’s throat as Luffy starts nibbling at the head, licking away the pre-cum while looking up shyly, directly into Law’s eyes. _Fuck_. That’s such a turn on. He wonders if Luffy does that on purpose…

Luffy swallows him down then, fully in one go, cock locked deep inside his throat. No problem with deep throating the huge cock whatsoever. The feeling of Luffy’s wet throat makes Law dizzy. He grips Luffy’s hair to keep him in place and starts to thrust into his mouth roughly. And the best thing is, Luffy looks absolutely blissed out. He loves getting his throat fucked without restraint. And if that isn’t the best thing in the world Law doesn’t know what else could be.

“God Luffy you’re doing so amazing. You love to get your hot, little mouth fucked, don’t you?” Luffy hums around the cock in his mouth making Law inhale sharply. “Fuck you really know how to suck my dick, baby.” He shoves his length even deeper into Luffy’s mouth, starts to fuck his throat with a brutal pace, only letting Luffy off his cock to take a lung full of air now and then. His face is wet with tears, lips glistening with spit and pre-cum and he just looks _wrecked_. Completely taken apart and it’s just so perfect. Luffy is perfect.

He coughs wetly as Law lets him off his dick again, eager to take it back into his bruised mouth but Law stops him.

“Can’t come too soon, darling. I’m far from done with you yet. Let me take care of you now, hm?”

He’s on Luffy in an instant, kissing him fiercely as if his life’s depending on it. Tasting himself on his lips. God, how much he had missed him. 

He picks him up with ease; lips still locked in a heated kiss as he lays him down onto the bed. He looks at him as if he’s the most delicious thing in the world, which to Law he is, lust shimmering in his gold eyes. Luffy’s face flushes in an even deeper shade of red as the tall man gropes at his soft ass underneath Law’s hoodie.

“Not even underwear? You really are a good boy.” Law purrs into Luffy’s ear, making the boy shudder. He grips his shoulder almost painfully, making Law growl from deep within his throat.

“You know, darling, this day got so much better already. I wonder if you can still add to that.” Luffy smiles at Law shyly, pulling him down to kiss him oh so sweetly. Law turns it into a demanding one soon, pulling at Luffy’s lower lip with his thumb to slip his tongue between his swollen lips. He licks, nips and bites at Luffy’s lips playfully while his hands are still busy massaging his soft butt. The whimpers and moans he gets from Luffy only spurting him on further.

“You’ve been so good for me now it’s my turn to make you feel good. Turn around for me, yeah sweetheart.” He speaks with a tender voice but it’s nothing short of a command and Luffy responds instantly. _Always so obedient_. Luffy turns around as he was told to, now flat on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow, as he waits in anticipation for what Law would do next.

Law takes his time, kissing away Luffy’s tears, moving his lips to his neck and down his spine, still clothed in his hoodie. _I think this will stay on. He looks too delicious like this_. He moves the fabric up Luffy’s back to get a better look on his round butt. Law licks his lips at the sight, kneading the soft skin with his large tattooed hands, which earns him a long and needy whine from the teen.

“Law… can’t you… _please_ …!”

Ah, he’s already using his real name instead of that stupid nickname he gave him when they first met. He just calls him Law during sex, a clear indicator that he’s getting impatient.

“You’re always so needy for me baby. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you…”

That’s a promise he’s going to keep for sure.

He pulls the soft cheeks apart to get a good look at his price. Luffy’s cute, little hole is already fluttering in need and anticipation, the sight making Law’s mouth water, his cock hard and leaking. With his thumb he massages the tight muscle, getting a whine out of Luffy that sounds like music to Law’s ears.

“I barely touched you and you’re already a mess,” he comments, “so pretty, baby. But it’s getting much more intense now. Ready?” Luffy nods weekly, his hands clutching at the sheets. He mewls as he feels Law’s hot tongue on his hole, bucking up to get more of that pleasurable feeling.

Law keeps him steady though, his large hands gripping at Luffy’s hips to keep him still. Law is the one in control here and they are going to do this in his pace. Luffy’s weak protest and sweet pleas only encourage Law more to keep up his teasing. He wants Luffy to beg for his cock.

“Ahh L-Law please… I need more! Fuck me please!”

Law smirks. _That’s more like it_. He presses his tongue into Luffy’s tight heat and for every press of his tongue, for every lick, he earns a needy moan from the boy. Luffy always turns into a moaning mess every time he eats his ass. Law absolutely loves it. Loves how needy Luffy gets. How he acts as if he wouldn’t survive it if Law’s not going to shove his cock into his tight, little ass soon. Fuck, he really is a _good boy_.

He moans Law’s name, his voice hoarse with how rough he had fucked his throat. It is time to get him his reward for how good he has been. Law takes his neglected cock in his hand, stroking his length and massaging his balls while still teasing and licking his pink hole.

“Law fuck me now… I need you in me _now_!” Always so fucking needy and demanding…

Growing impatient himself, Law moves to get the lube out of his nightstand, spreading it onto his fingers and rubbing it between them to warm it up. He halts for a moment to take Luffy in. His face is flushed red, wet with tears, his knuckles turned white from how hard he clutches the bed sheets. His skin is sweaty and warm to the touch. He lays there with his ass up, ready for Law to fuck into. It’s mesmerizing, really. Luffy is just too beautiful and Law thanks whatever power is out there that made it happen for them both to meet and fall in love.

He sooths Luffy with light kisses on his heated up face as he begins to ease the first finger into him. When he finds no sign of discomfort on the teens face he adds a second finger, scissoring the digits to loosen up the tight muscle. Luffy tries to push back, to get them even deeper inside of him, fucking himself on Law’s finger, desperate for more friction. All while moaning loudly. Luffy loves getting fingered, Law is aware of this, but it’s amazing to see how fast he can get him going every time. Generous as he is he adds a third finger, stretching the muscle even more, making sure Luffy is ready for the real thing. He starts to jerk off to the picture before his eyes, licking his lips hungrily, while he still rams his fingers into him roughly. Grabbing the bottle of lube again he pours some on his hand, spreading it all over his thick length, and some more on Luffy’s hole, just to make him even messier. 

“God you’re such a slut for me baby. So pretty. Do you want more?”

“Y-yes, pleeease… L-Law! More!”

He lines himself up with Lufy’s waiting hole, teasing his slicked up entrance with the swollen head of his large cock.

“Beg me. Beg me to give you my cock, baby.” 

“Law please… I need your cock _now_! Please, please fuck me… _Law_!”

How could Law possibly deny his sweet boyfriend anything when he’s begging like this? Wasting no more time he starts to push into Luffy’s stretched hole, slowly, careful not to hurt him. The tightness around his length and the moans leaving Luffy’s lips almost makes it impossible for Law to hold himself back from fucking Luffy into the mattress. His muscles tense up and he tightens the hold on Luffy’s hips to have something, anything, to ground himself. He is sure he’s leaving bruises on the soft skin for him to admire the next day.

Even though Luffy begs him to go faster, to not hold back, Laws knows he has to be careful, as he is not exactly on the small side, and hurting Luffy is the least thing he wants. He may be dominant and likes to be rough during sex but the wellbeing of his boyfriend is always his top priority, no matter how good he feels wrapped around his cock and how much he just wants to fuck him silly. With that in mind he pushes in carefully, making sure Luffy is relaxed enough to take his cock. Once he’s fully seated inside the wet heat he makes sure to give him some time to adjust to the feeling of being filled so completely.

Luffy tough, always being the impatient one, wants none of that. He pushes his ass back against Law’s groin, desperate to get him to move. Once Law is sure Luffy is fine he complies gladly. Thrusting his length in with a fast pace, his vision turning blurry with how good Luffy feels around his cock. He’s blanketing the much smaller body of Luffy with his, his broad sweaty chest pressed against Luffy’s back while he fucks into him just like Luffy wants him to, hard and fast.

“You look so gorgeous split open on my cock,” he comments. His deep voice nothing more than a growl. 

They are both close to the edge pretty soon but Law doesn’t want the night to end just yet. He pulls out with a lewd, wet sound, followed by Luffy’s small protesting whine.

Law lies down on his back then, leaving Luffy wanting and confused. 

“C’mon baby, ride me.” 

He doesn’t have to tell his boyfriend twice. The teen crawls on top of Law, kissing him hard, just to turn around the next second. He starts to ease Law’s cock back into his gaping hole with his back facing Law, giving him a nice view of his butt as he bounces up and down his length. Law can’t help but stare as his cock sinks deeper into his boyfriend more and more, the sight driving him mad with lust. He grabs his ass cheeks, spreading them apart roughly to give him an even better look. And it’s just so… Luffy is so goddamn sexy, _fuck_!

He can feel Luffy’s fingernails biting at the skin of his tights and his hole clenching oh so wonderfully, almost tipping Law over the edge with how good it feels. Luffy is close too. He’s panting heavy, slurring out words that don’t make sense at all and his movement gets more and more frantic.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so perfect for me. You feel so amazing,” Luffy tightens up even more at Law’s praise. He would have come right in this moment if it weren’t for Law lifting him off his cock and throwing him onto the bed. Luffy whines as he gets manhandled roughly by his boyfriend, his orgasm so close but cruelly denied by the man now hovering above him. 

“I want to look at your pretty face when you cum sweetheart.” Law’s voice is soft but his smirk and dangerously glinting eyes are betraying him. Luffy swallows hard, face wet with tears and the look on his face dazed. He looks absolutely wrecked. Law wants to cry with how beautiful the boy underneath him is. He truly is a sight to behold.

Luffy squeezes his tattooed shoulders almost painfully hard and lets out a needy whine, voice so small Law almost didn’t catch it. He should know better than this though. That’s not how he will get what he so obviously wants.

“You know that if you want something you have to ask nicely. Be good, darling.” Law murmurs with his deep voice, right beside Luffy’s ear, tickling him with his hot breath, making the boy shudder, as he caresses his cheek lovingly.

“Law please fuck me... I want to cum. I _need_ to cum…please!”

“That’s it baby. God you’re so fucking pretty when you’re a mess like this, you know that?”

Law throws Luffy’s slender legs over his shoulders as he enters him again with one swift thrust of his hips, making Luffy’s back arch up. Almost folding the boy in half as he leans down to ravish his mouth. He kisses him hungrily and it makes his head swim with how much he loves it. How much he loves Luffy. His feelings overwhelm him for a moment as he sucks and bites marks on Luffy’s neck, cock still thrusting into him hard. He’s not going to last much longer.

But neither does Luffy. He’s only capable of screaming Law’s name over and over again, chanting it like a prayer. They both loose themselves in each other, the feeling of being so close. 

“Cum for me baby,” Law demands as he starts to stroke Luffy’s cute cock, spreading the pre-cum all over his swollen head, hitting the sweet spot inside him dead on with every thrust of his hips. 

Luffy comes with a loud moan, making a mess out of Law’s hand and his own belly. Law follows soon, filling Luffy up with his hot cum while they both ride out their mind blowing orgasm. He thrust into him lazily a few more times before pulling out. He kisses him on the lips, on the forehead, on the tip of his nose. Holding him in his arms as they both try to get their breathing back under control.

Law’s almost a little scared that he maybe was a little too rough but when Luffy looks up at him with the most heartwarming smile all his concerns disappear.

God, how fucking much he loves this boy.

-

They hold each other close, snuggling under the blanket together after they cleaned up the mess they made. Luffy’s face is nuzzled into Law’s chest while Law strokes his back with tenderly. He places a soft kiss on the smaller boys head, expressing how much he loves him with a simple action.

“Thank you for coming over, love. I really needed this after on this shitty day.”

Luffy lifts his head a little to giggle at his boyfriend. “Well you know we always could just have sex over the phone when you have a bad day. It’s not the same but I’m sure it would make you feel better too.”

The older man shoots him an earnest glance and flicks his forehead. “That’s not what I meant,” he sighs. “Sure the sex was great and I kinda needed this too I guess but… I just really missed you, you know. I’m glad to have you here.” He pecks his lips once, twice. “Everything’s just so bleak and meaningless when you’re not around me. You’re my sunshine.”

“Eww you’re being cheesy again. Who are you and where’s the real Torao,” Luffy teases but the smile on his lips is almost blinding. It always manages to warm Law’s heart when Luffy smiles at him like this. He meant what he said though, Luffy really is his sunshine.

“Luffy I’m serious. I’m glad to have you in my life. I love you very much,” he tells him right before blowing a raspberry kiss on the teen’s neck, making him giggle gleefully. “My sunshine.”

“I love you too, Torao. And I’m glad I could make your day better,” he kisses him on the lips, “you can always call me whenever you’re feeling down. Class in the morning or not I would come over anytime.”

Law feels so loved right now. Of course he knows Luffy would drop everything to be with him when he needs it. But he’s the older one and generally more mature and reasonable. He can’t risk Luffy neglecting his school stuff just because Law feels lonely. He’s already struggling as it is right now.

“You know, you should just move in with me. Then I can at least kiss you goodnight and hold you in my arms after a long shift.”

Law does not know where exactly that came from but he said it, no taking it back. To say that Luffy is excited to hear this would be a big understatement. He jumps on Law, straddling his lap and the smile gracing his lips is so big, Law thinks it’s a miracle that his face isn’t split in two.

“Are you serious?!” He all but shouts right in Law’s face, clearly more than happy with the proposal. “I would _love_ to move in with you! Please can I?”

Should they really do this? It would be a big step in their relationship. But Law can’t really see a reason as to why not. In fact there are more benefits than anything else. Luffy would be closer to his college and Law could help him with his studies. Plus he would get to see his cute boyfriend every day, even though probably more often fast asleep than awake. But still.

And that’s honestly all the reason he needs, so he nods at Luffy who in return cheers and hugs him enthusiastically. 

“Wuuhuuuu! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to move in,” he grins sheepishly at Law, “but you have to tell Ace and Sabo the news.”

Law groans at that. Dealing with Luffy’s crazy, overprotective brothers will be a pain in the ass and he definitely does not look forward to it but oh well… what gives. If it means he can have his crazy ball of sunshine around him every day he’d probably do a lot more than deal with those two bastards. He’s not going to give in without at least a little resistance though.

“What? Why should I do that? They are your brothers not mine.” He has to hold back a smile at Luffy’s pouting face. It’s cute how he isn’t even aware that he already won that battle, that Law can’t deny him anything even if he tries to.

“Yeah but you’re better with talking and stuff. You can convince them that it’s a good idea for sure,” he reasons.

Law pulls him in for a kiss, laughing softly.

“All right, you won. I will talk to them,” he agrees. “The things I do for you, my love…”

-

When they fall asleep that night, cuddled up close together, they both have a content look on their face. Both filled with love, relishing in the others warmth and more than pleased with the outcome of Luffy’s surprise visit.

Apparently the world doesn’t hate Law as much as he initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about LawLu or One Piece in general and let me know what you think!
> 
> (I kinda feel dirty now by the way. Is this normal? Does it get better the more smut you write? Send help pls!)


End file.
